Library Girl with a Pigtail
The Library Girl with a Pigtail is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy VIII. She is infatuated with Zell Dincht and features primarily in a side quest to obtain the Combat King 003 magazine for him. All the scenes are optional, triggered at different times when the player visits the library with Zell in the party. Story Zell and the pigtailed girl meet in the Balamb Garden library before the mission to Timber when Zell asks if the book Good-bye Pupurun has been returned yet. The pigtailed girl, as one of the three girls working as the Library Committee, stammers as she enters the search. Later, pigtailed girl's fellow committee members offer their support in helping her with her infatuation and interrogate Zell to discover his likes and dislikes. Another SeeD member asks the pigtailed girl's whereabouts, and although her friends recognize the guy may be interested in her, they know the girl has her eyes on Zell, and ignore him. During the Garden's stay in Fishermans Horizon, Irvine can talk to the pigtailed girl in the library and she will inquire about Zell. Still later, Squall overhears the girls in the back of the library reading a fortune book to predict the pigtailed girl's compatibility with Zell. The results are positive and the pigtailed girl opts to find Zell and tell him her feelings. The pigtailed girl and Zell can meet in the Balamb Hotel where she reveals her feelings for him and gives him the Combat King 003 magazine. The two are seen after Ultimecia's defeat in the celebration ball at Balamb Garden. Zell chokes as he stuffs himself with food and the girl, along with Quistis and Selphie, try to help him. After recovering Zell gets angry at his "helpers" and upon realizing he was caught on camera, throws the hot dogs at Irvine filming him. Gameplay Garden Riot During NORG's uprising the girl will give Squall a Mega-Phoenix if Zell is in the party (she will only give a Remedy otherwise). Combat King 003 sidequest Zell must be in the player party and visit the library to get scenes with the pigtailed girl and her Library Committee friends. After Balamb has been liberated from Galbadia, sleeping at the hotel with Zell in the party prompts the two to meet at the lobby the next morning. The dialogue between the pair is more complete the more scenes in the sidequest the player has witnessed. Gallery Library Girl writes to Zell in Garden message board from FFVIII R.png FF8ScreenshotPigtailGirl1.jpg Zell looking for book from FFVIII Remastered.png Irvine meets Library Girl with Pigtail from FFVIII Remastered.png Etymology The Pigtailed Girl is a popular Japanese character archetype that commonly appears in school themed romance stories. Usually the term is an adjective, but it can also be used as a noun to refer to a girl a character is infatuated with but does not yet know her name. Trivia * At the very start of the game, in the "Suggestion Box" at Squall's study terminal, on the last page, a student whose initials are "Z.D." (Zell Dincht) mentions he'll have his SeeD exam. The "library personnel" (the pigtailed girl) wishes him good luck. *When the friends of the Library Girl quiz Zell to see if he's compatible with the her they deliver the results in a form of a "love meter" that has a maximum value of 5. The results don't depend on the answers the player chose, but on the number of times the player visited the library, and whether they witnessed the previous events for the quest. To get the best "score" the player must have visited the library at least 50 times. * The girl's motion captures were done by Mayuko Aoki, the same motion actress as Rinoa, Edea, Princess Garnet from Final Fantasy IX, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X series. it:Ragazza con la treccia Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy VIII